Where in the World is Thomas?
Where in the World is Thomas? is an song featured in Big World! Big Adventures! Lyrics Original : Bertie: Thomas? : Percy: Thomas? Has anyone seen Thomas? : James: Thomas? Thomas? : Gordon: He could have bashed into some buffers : Diesel: Or dropped down into a mine : Percy: Or rolled into the ocean cause he passed the danger sign : Rosie: He could be stuck inside a tunnel with no steam to move at all : Edward: Or crashed into a stationmaster's house : Knapford Stationmaster: Right through a wall : Toby: He could've strayed into a woodland on a track that's overgrown : Paxton: Or found a secret tunnel to some island that's unknown : Sidney: That doesn't make any sense! How could there be an island around here that's unknown? : Paxton: What if it was always covered in mist? : Sidney: That sounds very mist-erious! : Marion: He could be caught up in a landslide : Bill: Or have fallen off a bridge : Ben: Or tried to climb a mountain : Timothy: And be stuck up on a ridge! : James: He could've been derailed when he was trying to win a race : Imprisoned in a Steelworks! : Percy: Or be lost in outer space? : Sir Topham Hatt: Fat Controller to major Thomas... come in major Thomas : Stop messing around, you're causing confusion and delay! : James: He could've gone up to some other place that we don't even know! : Henry: He could be almost anywhere! : Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, where did Thomas go? : Percy: We don't know, sir! : Sir Topham Hatt: Well, keep looking! : All: He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world : Emily: Sir, sir, sir! I found out what happened to Thomas! : Sir Topham Hatt: Alright, Emily. Calm down, and tell me slowly. : Emily: Thomas went down to the Docks, sir. And Carly loaded him onto a ship : Sir Topham Hatt: She did what? But... that means... he could be anywhere in the world! : He could be checking out the pyramids while floating down the Nile : Or in the outback of Australia with a crocodile : He could be in Paris, sitting by the Eiffel Tower : Or chilling in Antarctica... : Dowager Hatt: He wouldn't last an hour! : Sir Topham Hatt: He could be in the Himalayas taking in the mountain air : Or acting like a tourist in the heart of Time's Square! : Percy: Are there tracks there? : James: Of course! The subway goes right through it : Percy: You mean he's gone underground? : Thomas: Hello! Hello? : Sir Topham Hatt: He could be in Rio de Janeiro as the carnvial goes by : Or out on Easter Islands saying "hi" to a moai : Thomas: Hi! : Moai Head: Hi : Sir Topham Hatt: He could be on an African safari racing a zebra : Or in Venice on a gondola! : Dowager Hatt: Don't be preposterous! He's a tank engine. He can't fit in a gondola! : Sir Topham Hatt: Well he could if it was a rather large gondola : He could be wrestling a sumo in a match in Tokyo : He could be almost anywhere : Oh, where did Thomas go? : Henry: We still don't know, sir! : Sir Topham Hatt: Well, we have to find him. He's my number one engine. : All: He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world : Sir Topham Hatt: Oh Thomas, where could you be? Where In the Universe Is Gordon? : Bertie and Nia: Gordon? : Sir Topham Hatt: Gordon? Has anyone seen Gordon? : Percy and Rebecca: Gordon? Gordon? : James: He could have got stuck up on his hill : Emily: Or crashed into a ditch : Rebecca: Or skidded on some icy rails and ran into a snow drift : Henry: He could have lost his dome when he tried crossing the viaduct : Rosie: Or took a tumble and fell into a field : Terence: That wasn't his biggest product : Caroline':' He could have gotten covered in snow when racing down a hill : Stanley: Or got lost when he took a shortcut which I doubt he ever will : Stafford: That doesn't make any sense! How can he get lost when taking a shortcut if you doubt that he will? : Stanley: What if I nearly ran into some logs that had fallen on the track? : Stafford: Oh, that sounds quite log-ical. : Den: He could have smashed into some tar wagons : Dart: Or got covered by fallen snow : Mavis: Or ran into a station wall : Salty: How to get out he didn't know : Norman: He could run into dusty slates when snow covered his face : James: '''Used a banner as a blindfold : '''Sir Topham Hatt: Or flown in a rocket into space : Flying Scotsman: Ground control to Commander Gordon. Come in, Commander Gordon. Oh do stop being silly, little brother, you're causing confusion and delay here. : Neville: He could have gone off to another planet we don't even know : Murdoch: He could be almost anywhere : Flying Scotsman: Oh, where did Gordon go? : Luke: We don't know, Mr. Scotsman. : Flying Scotsman: Well, keep looking. : All: He could be anywhere, any where's Gordon? : He could be anywhere, any where's Gordon? : He could be anywhere, anywhere in the universe. : Spencer: Cousin Scotsman! Cousin Scotsman! I know what happened to Gordon! : Flying Scotsman: Okay, Spencer. Calm down and tell me slowly. : Spencer: Gordon went to the new space port earlier today, cousin. And he boarded Roger the space rocket. : Flying Scotsman: He did what?! : Thomas: But... That means... he could anywhere in the universe! : He could be racing through Martian canyons up on planet Mars : James: Or skating on the icy plates planet Uranus : Donald: He could be stuck in a crater on the surface of the moon : Duck: Or be trapped in the rings of Saturn : Rosie: How can that be true? : Nia: He could caught in blustery winds on the surface on Jupiter : Spencer: Or be lost on one of the hundred moons of Venus : Ryan (Thomas & Friends): How can on planet have lots of moons? : Percy: (laughs) Ryan, some planets have lots of moons. Earth is the one kind of planet in our solar system with just one moon. : Ryan (Thomas & Friends): (gasps) You mean he's on a planet with lots of moons? : Gordon: Hello? Hello? : Thomas: He could be out in the middle of nowhere admiring shooting stars : Toby: Or out in another galaxy saying hi to meteors : Gordon: Hi! : Female Meteor: Hello. : Edward: He could be caught in an asteroid belt as the meteors zoom past. : Or on Cybertron outracing Slipstream : Hector: Don't be ridiculous! He's an express engine! There's no way he could outrace a Decepticon! : Edward: Well, he would if he was a super fast Trainbot. : Norman: He could be on some other planet which existence no one even knows : Thomas: He could be almost anywhere : Flying Scotsman: Oh where did Gordon go? : Duncan: We still don't know, Mr. Scotsman! : Flying Scotsman: Well, we have to find him! He's my little brother! : All: He could be anywhere, any where's Gordon? : He could be anywhere, any where's Gordon? : He could be anywhere, anywhere in the universe. : Flying Scostman: Oh Gordon, where could you be? : Where in the World Are Ralph and Vanellope? : Fix-It Felix Jr.: Ralph? : Taffyta Muttonfudge: Vanellope? Has anyone seen Vanellope? : Rancis Fluggerbutter: Ralph? Vanellope? : Markowski: They could have root beer at Tapper's : Sergeant Calhoun: Or claimed a medal in Hero's Duty : Kohut: Or launched out with the escape pod off to Sugar Rush! : Candlehead: They could be stuck on the peppermint trees by the taffy swamp : Duncan: Or splashed into the chocolate pond... : Wynchell: ...away from the Devil Dogs! : Beard Papa: They could be in the Kart Bakery making a new kart : Minty Zaki: Or in diet cola mountain while testing a new kart : Torvald Batterbutter: That doesn't make any sense! How could there be a cave inside a mountain? : Sticky Wipplesnit: What if it was always sealed up? : Minty Zaki: That sounds very mysterious! : Adorabeezle Winterpop: She could be locked up in the fungeon : Swizzle Malarkey: Just along with Fix-it Felix : Gloyd Orangeboar: Or in a random roster race : Jubileena Bing-Bing: winning against King Candy! : Snowanna Rainbeau: He could've been atop the bottle pounding down the mentos : fighting against Turbo! : Crumbelina DiCaramello: Or be lost in outer space? : Fix-it Felix Jr.: Fix-it Felix to major Ralph... come in major Ralph : Stop messing around, you're still going turbo! : Citrusella Flugpucker: They could've gone up to some other place that we don't even know! : Nougetsia Brumblestain: They could be almost anywhere! : Fix-it Felix Jr.: Oh, where did Ralph go? : Gene: We don't know, Felix! : Fix-it Felix Jr.: Well, keep looking! : All: He could be anywhere, any where's Ralph? : She could be anywhere, any where's Vanellope? : They could be anywhere, anywhere into the world : Taffyta Muttonfudge: Felix! I found out what happened to Ralph and Vanellope! : Fix-it Felix Jr.: Alright, Taffyta. Calm down, and tell me slowly. : Taffyta Muttonfudge: Ralph and Vanellope went down here, Felix. And they went in the internet! : Fix-it Felix Jr.: They did what? But that means... they could be anywhere in the internet world! : They could be checking out the tweets while on a tree in Twitter : Taffyta Muttonfudge: Or checking posts on Facebook and messenger : Fix-it Felix Jr.: They could be in eBay finding lots of old stuff : Taffyta Muttonfudge: Or maybe in Amazon... : Gene and Rancis Fluggerbutter: They wouldn't last an hour! : Fix-it Felix Jr.: They could be checking out the pics and videos on Instagram : Taffyta Muttonfudge: Or watching lots of videos on the screen of YouTube! : Swizzle Malarkey: Are they in the video? : Gloyd Orangeboar: Of course! They created and uploaded it! : Swizzle Malarkey: *gasp* Do you mean any place? : Wreck-It Ralph: Hello?? : Vanellope Von Schweetz: Hello? : Fix-it Felix Jr.: They could be having a big dinner while at GrubHub : Taffyta Muttonfudge: Or in Oh My Disney saying "hi" to some princesses : Wreck-it Ralph and Vanellope: Hi! : Disney Princesses: Hi : Fix-it Felix Jr.: They could be on a slaughter race while racing a CPU : Taffyta Muttonfudge: Or give pancakes to a bunny! : Gene: Don't be preposterous! They eat carrots. They can't eat pancakes! : Fix-it Felix Jr.: Well they could if it was a carrot cake. : They could be taking lots of pictures with weird stuff in Snapchat : Taffyta Muttonfudge: They could be almost anywhere : Fix-it Felix Jr. and Taffyta Muttonfudge: Oh, where did Ralph go? : Mary: We still don't know, Felix! : Fix-it Felix Jr.: Well, we have to find them. : Taffyta Muttonfudge: They're our favorite friends. : All: He could be anywhere, any where's Ralph? : She could be anywhere, any where's Vanellope? : They could be anywhere, anywhere into the world : Fix-it Felix Jr.: Oh Ralph... : Taffyta Muttonfudge: ...Vanellope, where could you be? Trivia * * * * Category:Thomas & Friends songs Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs